


“Mum said if you blow up the house she’s going to put you up for adoption”.

by TheStoriesWeLoveBest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoriesWeLoveBest/pseuds/TheStoriesWeLoveBest
Summary: “Mum said if you blow up the house she’s going to put you up for adoption”.“Shut up, Nero.”A conversation about "normal" and "family".Disclaimer: Plot's story is mine, but it isn't the characters, neither are the places, they belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle and the creators of Sherlock BBC.





	

“Mum said if you blow up the house she’s going to put you up for adoption”. 

“Shut up, Nero.”

Sherlock continued looking to t the piece of the thumb that were in the glass container, with both lips bitten. 

"Is it another experiment?" 

The child, with his barely five years, was on his knees on the chair and watched with fascination as his father dipped the human flesh in a previously prepared essence. 

"You're not going to burn the house, right?"`

"Obviously."

He smiled to his father. Human flesh was dissolved quickly, leaving an acid smell in the impeccable white kitchen of the attic. Sherlock smiled proudly and then moved his eyes to the child, and specifically in the book that he had left forgotten on the glass table.

“Shouldn’t you be studying French? She will be angry if you don't study it."

"I can already speak French. She wants me to learn Danish, says that we will go to Copenhagen in winter."

"Copenhagen?"

Nero did not pay you attention. Outside was raining, and the child was small enough as to enjoy himself with the tapping of the water against the glass. In Bordeaux, it rained almost as much as in London.

"Do you speak Danish, Dad?"

Sherlock blinked three times before understanding that it was him who is meant, still trying to get used to be appealed under that name.

"The Danish is not so difficult, Scandinavian and Germanic roots."

"The Danish is boring."

He smiled to hear him. Nero remind to a younger version of himself, when Mycroft obliged him to study books in different languages, getting him away from his beloved novels of crime and mystery.

"Do you prefer to study anything else?"

But Nero was again lost in the rain through the window, with the curly black hair covering his huge blue eyes.

"How much time are you going to stay? Does the Doctor Watson know that you are here?”

Sherlock frowned the lips, being saved by the sound of her heels. Irene appeared at the door, with the hair wet of the rain outside, the soaked coat and heels sole marred by rain. Makeup remained intact, with delineated blue eyes and red lips.

"Nero, darling, shouldn’t you be studying?"

"It's boring.”

"Oh, sweetheart, not all can be fun in this life, right Mr Holmes?"

That night, after having dinner and lying Nero in the narrow bed of the room to the left, as if really were a family normal. Normal, who would want something like this in life?; and after having begged for mercy to each other at least one couple of times each one, she returned to asking the question, leaning against his chest and letting one of his cigarettes:

“Does the Doctor Watson know that you are here?”

"No."

"How much time are you going to stay?"

Sherlock thought about it for a long time, feeling her breathe easy, without flinching or demonstrate concern for your question.

"A few days. I have to be in London before the Sunday."

"I hope you don’t forget his birthday, it’s on Friday" she limited to reply.

His birthday. It was one of many reasons - excuses - to make that journey, the wish of that Nero had a birthday as typical as it could be, with them as parents.

"I have never forgotten it."

"I know it"

They remained silent for three minutes. The hands of Sherlock began to move in the lower part of the back of Irene, looking anxiously for to start the game that belonged only to them.

"So, Copenhagen? Do I have to find you there the next time?"

“The next time?"

"Christmas is near, and Nero wants a gift."

"I believed that you did not like spend Christmas with the family."

Irene kissed him, lengthening the time and enjoying the kiss, stabbing unintentionally with the nails on his cheeks.

“This is different, Woman”. He replied at the end.

" I know it."

"Then, Copenhagen?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you've never had problem to find me."

Smiling, the Woman lay completely over him, starting a kiss that had no intention of completing.


End file.
